Existing rendering techniques face a trade-off between competing objectives of quality and speed. A high quality rendering requires significant processing resources and time. However, slow rendering techniques are not acceptable in many applications, such as interactive, real-time applications. Lower quality but faster rendering techniques are typically favored for such applications. For example, rasterization is commonly employed by real-time graphics applications for relatively fast renderings but at the expense of quality. Thus, improved techniques that do not significantly compromise either quality or speed are needed.